Unknown Powers
by latinaintheblood
Summary: This is an OC for Jacob. The plot will begin in the beginning of Twilight. Tess short for Teresa is the younger adoptive sister of Bella. Charles Swan adopted her after her family was murdered brutally during an "animal" attack, when they were hiking in the woods. She was only five, but she knew that her magic would keep her safe. This is where her story begins….
1. Prologue

This is an OC for Jacob. The plot will begin in the beginning of Twilight. Tess short for Teresa is the younger adoptive sister of Bella. Charles Swan adopted her after her family was murdered brutally during an "animal" attack, when they were hiking in the woods. She was only five, but she knew that her magic would keep her safe. This is where her story begins….

Prologue

_She could see a younger version of herself running outside; in the woods she had grown to known. _

_She heard voices calling to her to run and keep running. There was a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. _

_She knew that she would not see papa or mama anymore. She knew that if she stopped running they would catch her. _

_She had to survive._

_Tess was only five, but knew that she came from a long line of powerful witches. They had moved to Forks during the Salem witch trials, barely escaping with their lives and now after all those years, the survival of their line came down to the hands of a little five year old girl, barely six._

_Her thoughts were jumbled as she ran; if she kept this pace up she would soon reach the police. She heard the familiar rumbling of a car engine and in that moment knew deep with in her that everything would be all right. The spirits were given her a chance to carry on their legacy. _

_She saw the road up ahead and ran faster as a surge of adrenaline pumped through her veins. She knew she looked wild, her dark brown hair matted with leaves, mud and blood. Her white t-shirt stained, and her jeans ripped. _

_It was a police car up ahead and she would be saved. As she ran in front of it, not thinking of the consequences, as it screeched to a halt barely hitting her._

"_Tess?" she heard a familiar voice ask._

_She looked up and was met with a pair of familiar brown eyes. It was her godfather, Uncle Charlie._

_She only barely whispered a few words that chilled the young policeman in front of her down to the bone and would remember for the rest of his life. _

"_They're dead". _


	2. Change

I don't own Twilight all rights are reserved to Stephenie Meyer.

I rewrote this chapter because I wanted to be from her point of view and not in second person POV. Thank you all for the reviews and follows. Makes this much easier to write.

Chapter 1

"Tess, you need to wake up" I heard my dad yell from the kitchen.

I groggily stumbled out of bed and began to run my fingers through my curls. They were bad today.

My hair had already started to frizz, and looked like a big brown puffball. Dark bags were beginning to form under my eyes from the lack of sleep that high school gave you.

I headed to the bathroom that I shared with my dad trying to begin the new day.

Turning on the light to the small bathroom and slipping out of my pj's and tying my hair into a messy bun. I hopped into the shower cherishing as the warm trickles of water wound their way around my body relaxing my muscles and waking me up.

Stepping out of the shower I walked over to sink to comb my hair and brush my teeth.

My dad was lucky if you asked me, I wasn't one of those girls who wore make up everyday and I didn't leave my shit all over the counter.

"Great", I murmured remembering why we were up so early. We were going to go pick up my sister from the airport.

My sister Isabella Swan or Bella as she liked to be called was coming back today. I knew my sister was unselfish and willingly sacrificed her senior year for her mother.

I could smell something burning and knew Charlie was trying to make breakfast, suck an impatient man he was.

I had lived with Charlie or as I liked to call him dad, for ten years. I had grown up in Forks my whole life. My best friends Jake, Quil and Embry lived in the reservation just twenty minutes away.

Today though I knew everything would change. I just knew it in the pit of my stomach. Been a witch it came with the territory of gaining knowledge that no one wanted to know.

As I padded across the room reaching the radio turning it on, needing my daily dose of music this early on in the morning. The soft croon of Nina Simone's voice was heard through the speakers relaxing my tense body.

_I'm feeling good..._

I opened up her closet picking out my favorite orange t-shirt that had Camp Half Blood written across the front. I was a huge fan of Rick Riordan, so for my birthday two years ago I had gotten the shirt as a present from the boys. Slipping on my black leggings, and worn out brown combat boots that reached just below my knees the outfit for the day.

I sneaked a glance at myself as I passed the mirror in the hallway. My hair wasn't so bad now that I had it in a braid and the outfit didn't clash, fitting perfectly with my tan skin.

I could hear my dad murmuring to himself as I walked down the stairs and jumping the last two steps, landing with a big thud liking the dramatic entrance.

"Teresa Selene Swan, what have I told you about starting me?" dad said as he held up a hand to his heart.

"Not to do it, but you're the po po so where are your cop skills?" I replied back smiling as I entered the small kitchen. It wasn't much, but sufficed.

"And, pa don't try to make anymore food, kay wouldn't wanna get food poisoning right?" I knew I had gotten him there.

As I made my way over to the stove, stopping on the way to give a kiss on my dad's cheek. I took out a pan from the side cabinet and cracked four eggs into the pan. Walking over to the coffee machine and filling up two cups for dad and myself.

I walked over to the table placing the cup in front of Charlie who was reading the paper and the only thank you in return was a grunt.

Caveman, I had called him once when I was younger with all the grunting thank you'd he had.

I walked over the stove and took the finished eggs and put them on the plate with the toast that Charlie hadn't burned and dag into it.

The silence that filled the house was normal and comfortable it was home.

When we had finished eating I picked up the plates and washed them while humming an old lullaby I remembered Grandma Swan used hum to me when I had woke up form my night terrors.

"We need to get going Tess if we want to make it on time to pick up Bella," dad stated as he lifted himself out of the chair and made his way to the front hallway putting on his jacked and getting the keys to the cruiser. I trailed behind him grabbing my jacket on the way out.

It was beginning to drizzle slightly as we made our way over to the cruiser. She climbed into the car not minding that the cruiser was the only of means of transportation her father had. Unlike her sister, she loved the cruiser.

When I had climbed and in and settled myself in the back, I leaned over to the radio and turned it on.

"Look at you in the back " my father jokes as he turns on the car and backing out of the driveway.

Sarcastically I reply back, "Oh yes, my teenage years will soon be fulfilled most of the time in the back of this seat with my team of the three musketeers."

Dad begins to chuckle at the comment, getting the reference to the pranking that the boys usually pull off and I get dragged into trying to keep them out of trouble.

As we began to drive out of the town I lean my head against the glass trying to fall asleep on the drive to the airport, but a white and red flash out of the corner of my eye catches my attention.

Immediately as I closed my eyes and my body relaxed my magic picked up a dark vibe coming from the forest.

Making me acknowledge that my sister's return was just the beginning of this whole loop. A story that I feel would lead to a whole big cabob of a mess.

I ready myself for the future as we reach the borders of the town, knowing that the small quiet town would never be the same again.


	3. Introducing Jake

Chapter 2

We have already been in the airport for about five minutes waiting for Bella's flight to arrive.

"I told you dad we would make it on time" I remarked to her father.

"Yeah, yeah kiddo."

"Do you think she'll remember me?"

"Yeah, I send her a picture of the family every year for Christmas"

"Must be a nice picture right dad?" I asked, gritting my teeth. Dad knows I hate pictures, my hair always looked to big in the pictures and made my smile look weird.

The day that I would get them off couldn't come fast enough already.

I always questioned why my dad had insisted I get braces, but it must have been some kind of parent thing that pushed him to do it. Though they weren't that bad I only had two more weeks and I would be rid of them.

"Dad" I heard someone yell, the voice getting stronger as it approaches us.

I look up and see my sister Bella making her way through the crowd.

They were contrast to each other; night and day their grandmother had one said.

Bella white milky skin contrasted to my copper toned skin. Her wavy hair would lose in a fight against my curly puff ball of a hair. Her doe chocolate brown eyes, contrasted to my dark eyes.

Bella wasn't by any means girly and neither was I. We both had love for books, were as she leaned more towards romantic classics and I loved anything I could get her hands on.

Bella was smaller than me by a few inches. I was tall due to my birth parents giving me an advantage in sports.

I love to played basketball and soccer for the school teams. La Push and the Forks school teams combined since their numbers were small. I was well coordinated unlike my sister who could trip over thin air.

"Sis, how you've been" I asked as I approached Bella, who seemed to be struggling to carry her two bags.

"Fine, fine, oh thank you" she puffed out when I took her bags from her.

"No problemo, chica"

"You bilingual now Tess" Bella asked trailing behind me.

"Always have been" I responded over my shoulder as I moved away from her.

I saw dad move up to hug Bella and a pang of fear shot through me.

I was always afraid that my father would throw me out on the streets. He didn't need another daughter he already had a blood related one that he could love more.

I hastily made my way to the cruiser leaving the two of them to their own matters.

Luckily it had stopped raining so I wouldn't be soaked to the bone. The day was looking gloom and I already couldn't wait to get home already to my laptop and listen to music.

"Tess, you ready hon?" I heard my father ask from behind me.

"Yeah pa, wanna put the bags in the trunk?" I replied waiting for his answer and when I saw him nod, I took the keys from him and opened up the trunk. The bags weren't too heavy I thought, but Bella was also getting her other stuff shipped over to the house.

I heard murmuring in the front of the car as I climbed into the back of the cruiser. I can also see the irritated look on my sister's face as we drive away from their airport.

"So have you been Tess", Bella asks twisting her body so she can get a better look at me.

"Hanging out with my friends from the rez, playing sports, reading, school you know the usual" I answers back smiling lightly back at her.

"Oh Jacob asked us if we wanted to go down to the rez over the weekend you know after you're settled in?" it's also her job to help Jake with his little crush for her sister. She has like Jake ever since they were young, but she wants him to be happy.

"I have to unpack so I'll pass" she responds.

I know immediately that Jake will be crushed.

The ride passes quickly as the awkward silence hangs in the air the whole ride home.

"Home sweet home" my father smiles brightly; he's happy that he final has the family back together even if Renee is not around anymore.

The next few minutes are spent helping Bella move her bags to her room.

Suddenly I hear the rumbling of a familiar engine and my mood brightens immediately. It was Jake and Uncle Billy probably coming to drop off Bella's car.

I hope Bella likes it or her father will be devastated. If it was up to me, I would be getting the car, but no I'm too young blah, blah, blah.

I run out the door skidding to a stop at the end of the walkway from the house to the driveway. I look up as I gain my balance and see Jake's smiling face through the glass waving "hi" as he stops the car. Walking over to Billy's side of the door I open it smiling at my father's best friend and what I consider my second father.

"Hey Uncle Billy!" I exclaim excitedly; my face splitting into one of my famous heart warming smiles as I lean over and helps to unbuckle him.

"Hello Tess, excited to see this old handsome man" he slyly asks. He knows as any person would that I have loved Jacob my whole life. It's just him and my sister that never notice it. She may not know, but she does lead him on in some way.

I hear the _crunch, crunch _of the driveway as Jacob makes his away over with his dad's chair. I look up and immediately throw my arms around him and pull him into a hug.

"Someone missed me" he jokes as he helps his father down from the car and get situated into wheel chair.

"Don't let it go to your head Black" I remark laughing.

I look up to see Bella walking down the front steps of the house to greet Jacob and Billy.

I look over at Jacob and see his giddiness and excitement to see her sister, tearing another hole in heart.

I really can't wait to hear all about perfect Bella's laugh, the way her hair shines, or how her smile can light up his soul on a gloomy day (note the sarcasm.)

"You remember me?" Jake asks excitedly, hoping that my sister's answers are that she does.

"Yeah" she smiles lightly at him "we used to make mud pies together."

Great! A mud pie that is what Bella remembers about Jake and their childhood.

Jake nods happily knowing that just those simple words have made his whole day already.

I grimace trying to hide my jealousy and look over to Billy.

"Tio, I'll push you over to dad while those two get reacquainted?" I see him nod yes to my question giving me a small smile trying to cheer me up.

I hear a yelp of pain and twist my head around quickly to see that Bells has hit Jake with the door of her new car. I snort seen the pain in Jake's eye as he limps over to the passenger side of the car as he tries to reassure Bella that he's okay.

"Come on old man" I joke to Billy as I push him up the drive way and over to my dad.

"Tess no need to worry, he'll come around eventually" he comments as I deposit him in front of my father.

"I don't know what you mean" looking away and walking hastily over to my fathers side and hugging him from the side. His arms go around me and his familiar scent soothes my magical nerves.

Billy's chuckle makes his way over to me, looking up he says " And I'm rooting for you."

My dad's chest rumbles as he chuckles "Stop teasing the girl Billy" he looks down at me "I'll defend you Tess". He makes his away over to Billy and they begin to play fight each other in the middle of the lawn.

Old coots I think in my head as I head inside trying to escape Bella's laughing voice and Jacob's excitement that she finally is here.

I turn on the radio and hear the Fall Out Boys song Dance Dance leak through the speakers as I dance around the kitchen. Weaving through it, while making diner for everyone.

I think Italian Pasta that I learned to make in Home EC will suffice and some home made garlic bread.

I follow the words of the song shaking my hips as I pour the homemade sauce on the pasta.

I begin to sing to the tune as it reliefs the tension of a few minutes before. I don't notice the crowd that has gathered at the opening of the kitchen and when I turn around I almost drop the bread tray.

My dad is chuckling as he turns around and makes his way over to the sofa to watch whatever game is on right now. Billy follows him mimicking my voice as he wheel himself over to the living room laughing.

Bella laughs as she sits in one of the chairs in the kitchen, pulling one out for Jake. Jacob sits next to her and he smiles at me, mirth fill his dark eyes. I know my cheeks are burning they are not that noticeable like Bella's blush, but still do the damage.

"Oh, shut up" I laugh as I put the bread into the oven. Kneeling over to the oven to turn it on.

"Nope" Jake says jokingly.

We banter back and forth while we wait for the bread, not noticing that we have excluded Bella as she suddenly laughs at one of my retorts. We are snapped out of it and Jacob flushes red.

I hear the ding to the timer and know the bread is done.

Minutes later we have all eaten the food and everyone is joking around telling stories of our childhoods.

I see my father laughing, Billy is smiling over at me, Jake is whispering into Bella's ear and Bella is red from laughter. This is the way it should always be I think to myself. I hope to the spirits that the dark vibe I got early will not hurt any of them.

If it did I would no anything in my power to destroy those who stood in my path.


	4. The day my sister fell for Cullen!

I do not own twilight and all rights are reserved to Stephenie Meyer.

The only person I own is Tess. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story that is to come, and hopefully you'll stay with me for the rest of way.

Chapter 3: The day my sister fell for Cullen!

Yeah! I thought as I rolled out of bed landing on my feet as I neared the floor.

The alarm clock near by bed reads 5:30 AM in big orange neon letters. I couldn't sleep any longer. My dreams were hunting me already, they were my visions and I couldn't comprehend shit it was trying to tell me.

I could hear the pitter-patter of the rain outside my window, it would be a good day. I loved the rain; dad said I had been born on a rainy day at midnight.

There was a silence the filled house and I would make the most of it by hitting the showers before dad or Bells would wake up.

Getting my towel from the chair and heading over to the bathroom, I flickered on the light and shut the door as I entered.

Goosebumps rose as I began to remove my sweat pants and long sleeve shirt. I let my hair down planning to wash it and dry it naturally.

A warm shower is what I needed to get file through my visions. I stepped into the shower and grabbed the herbal essences shampoo applying it into my curls.

It my hair smell and look nice, taming my wild curls. I hum a song I remembering hearing on the radio.. what was it called, _Someone like You _by Adele. It helps to clear my mind. I apply the conditioner, tying it into a knot as I wait to set in. As I wait I contemplate if I do have anyone blood related still alive out there. If when I was left for an orphan, did they care? Aren't people of magic supposed to be close? Sisters or brothers? Family tied by our past? Bull shit!

All I ever needed was here close to me.

I let my hair down washing off the conditioner and begin to soap up my skin, washing it off leaving my skin smelling like wild flowers.

I peaked out from behind the shower curtains to make sure no one was up yet, it would be the perfect time to keep practicing my magic. I lifted my hand up and twisted it turning the knob of the shower faucet off.

Joy radiated through me, with my magic I made the towel wrap around me as I stepped out of the shower and began to comb my hair and squeezed the excess water out of it.

My magic had only manifested last year. It had happened when I had gotten so frustrated over hearing Jake gush over Bella that fire had formed on my palms and the leaves around me were scorched.

When I plugged in my iPod and turned up the speaker. Shakira's voice soon filled the room in an up beat song brightening my mood up.

Reaching my closet as I moved my hips to beat I picked out my light blue ripped jeans and my north face rain jacket I had brought with my money from work and my favorite long sleeve t-shirt. It was a dark forest green fitting me perfectly.

My converses were downstairs by door, so those would come on later.

I put on everything taking my portable speakers and iPod downstairs officially waking up the whole house. I could hear dad grumbling as he woke up and Bella's floor boards as she walked around her room.

It was six already and school started at seven thirty. The school board hated us and wanted to kill their students, in my opinion.

I turned on the lights to the kitchen, setting down the speaker next to the toaster. Walking over to the bread I popped in two pieces and set the coffee maker on. Reaching for the top cabinet opening it as I brought three cups down and three plates.

"Hey baby" I heard y dad murmur as he walked up to m and helped me finish preparing breakfast placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Morning old man" I joked as I returned the kiss.

"Who you calling an old man" he looked at me sternly, his mustache twitching as a smile ghosted his face.

We banter back and forth for a few minutes and sit down with some toast for breakfast.

I bring the rim of the cup and look over it as my sister enters the kitchen grabbing her plate of toast and cup of coffee smiling at Charlie and me as she sits down.

I stare out the window holding the cup of coffee in my hands as the warmth radiates out of it leaking unto my hands. My hands have always been unnaturally warm due to the fact that my easiest element to use is fire. It doesn't come from anger, but my magical core.

I feel someone tap my shoulder and know my sister is signaling me that its time to go. I drop my dishes in the sink and leave to wash them afterschool. I walk over to my dad wrap my arms around his shoulders and give him a kiss goodbye.

"Bye girls" he calls out as Bella and I grab our jackets and backpacks from the front hallway.

"Yeah dad" Bella calls back as she grabs the trucks keys opening the door open for both of us.

"No worries pops, I'll take care of Bells", I yell over my shoulder walking out of the house and next to the truck.

I spend the car ride in silent only listening to the radio, no small talk is made and that is fine.

As we reached the parking lot I could feel the curiosity seeping out of people to know who the girl driving the "junk" of a car was.

"Nice car" some jock snidely commented as we climbed out the truck.

"Thanks" I heard my sister murmur to him. No backbone, I told myself as I made my way over to them.

I grabbed my sister by her arm telling her we had to get her schedule and that I had to still show her around.

I sent an icy glare at the stupid jock, they knew who I was, they knew better then to mess with anyone or me I cared about.

We made our way over to the main office; the secretary was a friendly lady who loved me.

The office wasn't by any means small, but probably couldn't compare to what her sister had been used to. Leaning over the counter I smiled sunnily at Miss Baker.

"Morning senorita Baker" I said reaching over to grab two lollipops from her candy basket, knowing well that she wouldn't mind.

"Could I please get my sister's schedule, the name will be Bella swan."

"Sure Tess" she said as she shuffled from her desk to the next desk taking the yellow folder labeled ISABELLA MARIE SWAN in big bold black letters.

I hand the schedule to my sister minutes later telling her where the classes are as quick as I can knowing that I'll be late to class.

"So you good" I ask looking at her as I begin to walk backwards in front of her.

"Yeah" she replies, bitting her lip.

"You'll be fine" trying to sooth her nerves I make a joke "Just like a shiny new toy"

She chuckles at my joke, so mission accomplished!

I smile at her fixing the straps of my backpacks waving at her one last time as I round the corner of the hallway. I sprint the rest of the way to art class. I'm not afraid of been late, but I hate disappointing the teacher. Ms. Gray is the coolest in my book, she let's us listen to music to let "our brains flow with imagination" and doesn't mind if you have homework to finish, but have to finish her work afterschool.

Science was next, I made my way over to the table waiting for our teacher to come in and saw my friend Andrika slip in as the bell rang the teacher coming in a few minutes after her.

"Where were you this morning" I heard Andrika ask, as she retrieved her books from her bag for the class.

"Showing my sister around" I responded given her a pencil when she couldn't find one.

"We still on to eat in the cafeteria together right, not in the library?" I asked her, I hated eating in the cafeteria all the annoying hormonal teens.

"Yeah, we said we would give been social in this rat hole a try" she responded.

All the rest of my classes I had with her so they were easily spent talking and taking down notes.

After math class we made our way over to cafeteria joking around and laughing about a story I was telling her of the boys.

"So Quil wanted to talk to this girl right and he was like to me 'aren't you a girl, of course I responded must have been buying the wrong underwear my whole life" her face was red.

"I thought Embry and Jake were gonna burst a lung" I chuckled as we made our way over a table in the corner.

"Must be nice having friends who are boys…." her answer trailed off as the cafeteria doors opened and in walked the Cullen's.

I know what they are, vampires. The "good kind" since they don't drink from humans just animals. Their looks were alluring to humans, but not anyone from the supernatural. To witches it set off alarms in their heads, shape shifters couldn't stand their smell and that also goes for werewolves.

They were model looking, but I didn't see anything special about them.

My hands tingled wanted to set on fire and scorch them, but I restrained myself knowing they weren't any danger, yet.

All the girls in the school were enamored with the Edward, Emmett and Jasper, but hated by some percent of the male population that wasn't gay.

Alice and Rosalie were perceived as beautiful, but were hated by the female population that wasn't attracted to them.

"Tess looks like your sister has her eyes set on the bronze Cullen" Andrika whispered to me fiercely waking me out of my thoughts.

I turned my head sharply and looked over at the moment their eyes connected and knew in that moment that my sister had just fallen for a Cullen.


	5. Running Away

Chapter 4

Running Away

I don't anything but my OC's in the story.

Sorry about the wait its just life kind of got hectic and thank you to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot.

On with the story!

I hated school. It was a torture device that had been invented by a maniac who had a little too much of the green leaves.

Runs help me to relax though and as soon as I had gotten home I had sprinted to my room stripping down to my underwear. Putting on my sports bra, an old t shirt that had been too small on dad, shorts and my sneakers.

The best place to run was the beach, so I had asked Bella if I could borrow her car as I ran down the stairs to the living room were she already was starting her homework.

My iPod was in the car and my phone in my backpack that I filled every night before with a granola bar, and two water bottles. She had agreed and I was on my way soon enough.

I was jogging down the beach my shirt I had shed long ago, leaving me only in my bra and shorts. The cold didn't bother me much, magic fixed that right up.

My mind began to stray to the incident in the lunch room a week ago. It seemed that Cullen was "interested" in my sister putting it in lighter terms and she retaliated his feelings. If he knew what was good for him her would stay away.

Supernatural beings could sense each other but couldn't pint point especially witches. Tricky little buggers we were. He just knew that I was dangerous, his vampire senses told him that.

I turned around as soon as I hit fifteen minutes and turned around making my way back. I was training for basketball try outs, though dad had already stated that if they wanted to actually do good they had to take me. I had only laughed at his statement in return.

As I neared the parking lot I could see Jake, Embry and Quil leaning against Bella's truck. They were joking around and shoving each other.

I slowed down as I neared them hitting the front of the truck to get their attention.

Startling them was half of it they automatically turned around and looked shock that I had snuck up on them.

"You chicos get frightened so easily" I joke leaning over the open window of the truck to get one of the granola bars and a bottle of water.

I begin to walk back to the beach and stop half way there.

"You all coming" I ask them, that seems to snap them out of their daze. I know they were staring at me, I'm half naked.

Embry's cheek tinge pink, Quil is a blubbering mess and Jake, my Jacob is shuffling forward trying so hard not to look at me.

Tess: 1 and the three Musketeers: 0.

Ha, if they could see their faces. I reach our log and sit in front of it facing them leaving room for the three of them.

My music is still playing; I can hear Misery Business by Paramore playing from my ear buds.

"What are you doing here", Quil asks smiling cheekily as I begin to do sit ups.

"Training" I grunt "and you guys only came over because Jake thought I was Bella…" I trail off my answer as I finish my sit-ups.

I flip over to my stomach beginning my push-ups.

I look into Jake's eyes as I finish my sentence, there is under lying guilt hiding.

"Yeah" he whispers silently looking away from me, the answer carried away in the wind that I have to strain my ears to hear him.

I freeze midway through my exercise, he hasn't texted or called for a week. Embry and Quil have, but they are like my brothers. Jakes undying love for my sister cuts a little deeper into my insecurities, adding salt to the already open wounds.

I scramble up from my position snatching my granola bar and water bottle from Embry and begin to jog ignoring their protest.

I start the car as soon as I'm in it, and get out as quick as I can.

I turn the radio up wanting to ignore the fleeting thoughts in my mind. Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore begins to play.

**She lives in a fairy tale**

**Somewhere too far for us to find**

**Forgotten the taste and smell**

**Of a world that she's left behind**

**It's all about the exposure the lens I told her**

**The angles were all wrong now**

**She's ripping wings off of butterflies**

**Keep your feet on the ground**

**When your head's in the clouds**

Life is not a fairy tale that's what we get out of it. Especially for me, I don't want to get stuck in the middle of the already forming love triangle. My sister is falling for Edward and bringing Jacob with her.

**Well go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

I just want to bury my feelings, sometimes my life and just run away from it all.

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**

**So one day he found her crying**

**Coiled up on the dirty ground**

**Her prince finally came to save her**

**And the rest she can figure out**

**But it was a trick**

**And the clock struck twelve**

**Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick**

**Or the wolf's gonna blow it down**

**Keep your feet on the ground**

**When your head's in the clouds**

I hate crying, but I already can feel the tears leaking out of my eyes. Who would want to love me, the freak whose parents were killed in the forest living with the guilt of surviving?

There is no prince who will ride up to me in his horse making me forget. I remember reading in _Harry Potter _that love could save anyone and change anything. Not this time.

**Well go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**We'll bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Woah**

**Well you built up a world of magic**

**Because your real life is tragic**

**Yeah you built up a world of magic**

**If it's not real**

**You can't hold it in your hand**

**You can't feel it with your heart**

**And I won't believe it**

**But if it's true**

**You can see it with your eyes**

**Oh, even in the dark**

**And that's where I want to be, yeah**

**Go get your shovel**

**We'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel**

**We'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba**

By the time the song is over stuck on repeat, I'm parking I front of the house. I stare out to the woods as I climb out the truck feeling someone's presence out there. I catch a glimpse of some blur running through it.

Yeah this year just got exciting! Bring it! I think to whatever is out there.


End file.
